Libido
by Yaoi-Only
Summary: Cid Catches Vincent in such a compromising position, he just had to act upon it. Summery sucks  I know. A ValenWind fanfic. Dont like Yaoi, dont read. M for sexual situations and language.


**Disclaimer!** : I do not own Final Fantasy 7 so obviously I do NOT own Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine. If I did I would be rich and a very happy yaoi fan :D

I got this idea for this fanfic form a doujinshi I saw on youtube. So again I don't exactly own the idea. I just made Vincent more manly from being unbearably uke. And if it seems like I rushed I'm sorry. I tried getting it close to the doujinshi as much as I could stand. No flaming. Obviously if you don't like, don't read.

**Libido **

Vincent leaned over the bathroom sink, water slowly dripping from his face. It had been a long day of traveling and the team though it best to rest at an Inn. He wasn't sure about the other members, nor did he plan to care, his 'roommate' was Cid Highwind, yet once again. But he didn't mind it that much. Cid kept his distance and Vincent did the same.

The man sighed slightly as he took of his gauntlet. He began to take off his clothes but stopped after taking his red heavy cloak off, lost in his thoughts. Oddly his thoughts were of that foul-mouthed pilot followed by a foreign feeling.

Vincent let out another sigh as he sat on one of the beds that were in the room. He denied having 'certain' feelings toward the pilot, but on few occasions he would let some thoughts slip into his head. Cid was smart, even though he rarely showed it, but Vincent knew. He was brave, strong, and is very charismatic, and on top of that he was kind hearted in his own quirky ways. The pilot had the perfect body on top of that. He was noticeably muscular, but it wasn't obnoxious. The man was a walking turn on. How could anyone resist astonished Vincent from time to time.

Just thinking of Cid made Vincent aroused. Without even realizing it, Vincent had slipped his hand down his pants and had slowly made a pace. He let out a small soft groan as Cid's name barely and inaudibly passed through those pale lips.

Lost in his thoughts and his current 'activity' Vincent didn't hear the footsteps that had stopped. As he realized, a little too late, he pulled his hand from his pants and jump slightly to see who and their right mind would just walk in like that. When he did he saw one confused as hell Cid Highwind standing there, who in fact had red that conned its way onto the pilots face.

"U-uhhhh…" Cid swiftly shut the door so no other would see into the room as they went by the room, "You ok, Vince?" he asked knowing damn well that Vincent was more than ok.

Highly embarrassed, he turned around were his back now faced his intruder, "…I'm fine… Chief." His face began to burn.

Cid had a small smirk as he slid his boots off onto the floor, "Well…" he slowly and surprisingly made his way over to the other man, "seems to me you were having a… little problem." He spoke as lust drowned his tone of voice.

Without realizing it, he turned around to protest to the Pilots suggestive comment but his words were frozen when he saw how rarely close Highwind was to his heated person. As he gathered enough voice he spoke softly and with a touch of nervousness, "Cid what are you do-!" Vincent was cut off.

"-Vincent," me moved to whisper in the other mans ear, "you have no idea how long I needed to catch you in 'this' state…" He lightly licked the others ear. Hearing Vincents breath hitch slightly, "… again."

The pale man eyes widened and let out a noise that might be able to be considered a gasp, "Again?" he asked regaining some form of composure he had lost when Cid intruded on him.

Cid smirked once again, "Yeah… again," he paused to lay a few kisses below the others ear, "caught you 'bout three times b'fore." He continued to kiss the other, moving from beneath the ear to that neck he longed to attack for some time, then moving to Vincent jaw line.

Vincent tilted his head back slightly for Cid, unknowingly, "Chief, we really shouldn't…" he let a small gasp escape when he felt the Pilot press his knee against his hard, throbbing member.

"Aww, c'mon Vince… don't be a kill joy," the Chiefs hands moved towards those troublesome buckles on his attire that kept his pale body from being seen, "b'sides… You and I both know that we both need this…" He let out a small groan at thought of being able to finally take Vincent.

Finally giving into temptations and for-going all future consequences, grabbed the other mans shirt and pulled him into a lust- filled kiss. He allowed one of his hands to travel up to hold the Chiefs head to deepen their kiss, tangling his fingers in whatever hair Cid actually had.

Cid pushed his tongue into Vincent's mouth after being granted permission to do so. Cid grinned as they both fought for dominance within the kiss. It wasn't decided on who would be dominating until Cid pushed Vincent back onto the bed. Cid would be the on making all the decisions from then on.

Vincent had given in to the other. The Pilots knee pressed harder against his growing member as his hands freed Vincent's body from his tight clothes. He let out a small moan as he felt the others lips on his now bare chest. He didn't mind this though. It did, however, agitate him that Cid could feel and see his chest whereas Vincent could only see and feel Cids chest through his shirt. He tugged on the sleeves of Cids shirt, letting a small groan escape.

Smirking, Cid couldn't deny Vincents request and took off everything that covered his chest. Groaning quietly as Vincents pale fingers slid across his chest, only to hear a gasp from the former TURK as he had slid his hands down his inner thighs, soon letting one of those rough hands to rub the others hardening cock through that damned leather of his.

"Chief…" the raven haired man moaned to his touch. He then bucked upwards to increase the friction, "… stop playing and-" he was cut off by a lust filled kiss.

Cid moved to whisper in Vincents ear, "Ya' know how many times I'd beat off ta' ya' pleasin' yourself ta' my image?" he moaned as he grounded his own had member against the gunslingers.

Understanding what Cid wanted, and with his help, he slowly pulled his boots off and the leather pants he wore, freeing his hard member. Hesitantly, he wrapped his hand around his own member and began a pace. He wasn't going to lie, Cid watching him beat himself off pissed him the fuck off. He arched slightly and growled, "You… really are an ass…" he unwillingly let a moan escape.

"Oh but Vince…" his voice filled with lust and arousal, "you will be feeling the benefits really soon," he paused as he watched this gorgeous man lay in front of him naked and on top of that, playing with himself, "holy fuck you're sexy…" he purred.

Vincents pace quickened, his grip tightening on his now very wet cock. His head was pulled towards Cids fingers and all that was heard was "suck" and he did what he was told. Knowing where the pilots aim was with this, he made damn well sure to coat Chiefs fingers well. When Cid pulled his fingers out from his mouth when he deemed them coated enough Vincent let out a small whine. He let out a full voiced moan as Cid then pushed the first two fingers into Vincent.

"Mmmm…." Cid moaned just as Vincent did, "tha's right babe, moan fer me…" he leaned down to capture Vincents in a lust-driven kiss, tongue sliding in.

Vincent stopped beating himself off and let his hands fall loosely to the bed only to clutch the bed, moaning for Cid and bucked upwards several times. When Cid broke the kiss Vincent managed to speak up, "Chief… If you don't fuck me now you'll miss your only cha-" Cid had abruptly pulled his fingers out of Vincent and turned him over.

Undoing his belt and unzipping his pants, and only to take his own erect, throbbing cock and place the head to Vincent's entrance, "just remember… you asked, Vince…" He grabbed a hold of Vincents hips for balance and control, slammed into him, working up a fast past.

Vincent's arms couldn't support him as Cid roughly slammed into him and collapsed onto the bed. "Cid…" he moaned loudly into the bed. He then felt Cid pulling his left arm toward himself, bring Vincent back up, his right arm barely being able to prop himself up again.

"Damn…" Cid groaned loudly, "so fucking tight, Vince…" he quickened his thrusts. He moved the hand not holding Vincents arm, to grip onto Vincent's idle cock. He slowly started a pace hearing Vincent moan his name out in pleasure only to hear a slight scream as Cid hit Vincents 'spot'. Hearing how much Vincents enjoyed it he continued to hit that area.

Vincent continued to moan, gasp, groan, and yes, even yell in complete ecstasy. He threw his head back slightly as Cid quickened the pace on his throbbing member. It must have been a good while before Vincent released into Cids hand and onto the bed, "Fuck… Vince…" he heard for the Pilot.

Cid moaned Vincents name as he gave a few last powerful thrusts before releasing his own seed into the gunslinger. They both collapsed, panting in unison. They stayed like that for what seemed to be for hours.

Vincent had already taken his shower. He sat on the bed in one of the hotels 'complementary' robes. He leaned against the head board, sighing softly and enjoying the silence. He looked up when he heard Cid walk out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist. "Are you satisfied?" He spoke softly.

Cid walked over to the bed and sat down beside Vincent, "Heh, hell yeah," they both sat in silence for a few minutes, "… are you?" Cid met Vincents gaze.

Vincent let out a small, dark chuckle out, "More than you know, Chief." He moved to lay down, back facing Cid, "You're welcome to join me…" he spoke in a near whisper.

Cid gave a small smile before taking the gunslingers offer and wrapped his arms around the pale man. They layed like that for some time before Cid place a small light kiss on Vincent, just below the earlobe, "G'night Vince…" He slowly drifted off into sleep.

Ok. So that's the end of that… Please R&R if you want. I don't think I'll add on to the story… Im working on other stories that I'll probably never finish any way, sooo yeah :p

Thanks for reading, though :D


End file.
